


Small Favors

by Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie contemplates the price of Don's protection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, knotted_rose. This can be read with or without slash goggles.

Loud, sharp noise. Before Charlie can identify the sound, Don is there, pushing him to the ground, covering him with his own body. Yelling and return fire. All he can think is that he really, really doesn’t want to die.  
  
It's only later, when the shooter has been apprehended and the adrenaline has worn off that he realizes what it means, Don shielding him with his body. Bullets tearing through Don, leaving him broken or dying. Would he make a sound as the round entered his flesh? Would Charlie feel warmth as blood left Don’s body, smell copper in the air or would all of that be buried under gunfire, cordite, and the stink of his own fear? When would he know what he’d lost? He would be physically untouched but newly alone with no one to shelter him from the guilt, heartache and grief.  
  
Don’s hand on his arm startles him from his morbid thoughts. “Hey, buddy. You okay?”  
  
He knows he should say yes, should thank Don for saving his life (again).  
  
What he wants to say is, “Don’t sacrifice yourself for me. Don’t leave me alone.”  
  
What he actually says is, “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”


End file.
